Nico and Anna's Quest
by booklover3749
Summary: There is a new prophecy A half- blood with the blood of two gods Must answer the call for help By storm or death the world must end Evil lies sleeping at the Mount Etna It is really good trust me.


I was leaving my least favorite restaurant, McDonalds, after having a crappy hamburger and the best fries ever. The delicious smell of processed pink goo filled burgers filled the air. A pair of old women were sitting in a corner, showing each other old pictures. As I walked outside, I looked up in the gray-clouded sky; I swear I saw a black Pegasus flying though the sky.

I started to walk home, when I heard a voice call, "I hate bother you but I have something important to ask you." When you hear, someone says, "I hate to bother you…" you expect to some either an old woman, old man, or a rich dude. You do not expect a 13 – 14 year, like me, dress in a black leather jacket, black t-shirt, black jeans, and black shoes; everything was black, I mean EVERYTHING.

"_Oh, no. I am being followed by a Goth kid."_ I thought clutching my silver swimmer necklace.

"Excuse me?" the kid asked.

"Oh, sorry. Did you need something?"

"Yeah, I was wondering do you know a demigod?"

"What do you mean? Like the ones in the Percy Jackson series? Because, if so, I unfortunately don't know any." I said with a smile.

"Well I kind of know Percy and he is real. And you can trust me."

"Are you friends with Percy?" I said with a smirk.

"Something like that"

"So who even are you, anyway."

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I am Nico, Nico Di Angelo. And we are going shadow traveling by the way."

Then Nico Di Angelo grabbed my hand, smiling a sly smile and sucked me into the shadows before I could even protest. 

I fell through the shadows land on top of Nico, and found he was passed out. I rolled off of him and saw that I was on some sort of hill over looking 12 cabins and a beach. This must be Camp Half-Blood.

The Camp was beautiful; there was a beach, the Big House, and the dinning pavilion. The sky was sunny and clear; unlike the sky in my hometown of Seattle. As I was sitting on the hill looking around, to see two boys running up the hill, as they got closer I could tell they were twins.

"Nicooo's home" the twins yelled together.

"And his has brought a girl!" one of them yelled.

I am all most 100% sure at the mention of the word girl, Nico sat up so fast I yelped in surprise.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," the first twin said give Nico a hand up, while the other help me up.

"Shut it Connor." Nico said to the first twin, as the other leaded over and whispered, "By the way my name is Travis."

"I am Anna." I whispered back. 

Nico was talking to Connor about something having to do with a war coming, Camp Jupiter, and Polybotes … Then he looked at me and smiled, the twins' mouths drop up in surprise. I guess Nico never smiles.

"And here is our savior." Nico said.

"Wait?! What? No one told me I had to save anyone. Scratch that no one told me anything." I said in surprise. _"Do they know?" _I thought.

"I know that," Nico said, "But we need to get you to Chiron, first. He will explain everything about saving the Camp."

We walked down the hill to the Big House; Nico and Connor walk in front of Travis and I.

"You know, he likes you." Travis said when Nico and Connor got far enough ahead.

"Who, Nico?" I laughed.

"You're just like her, Bianca, I mean. Nico's sister. She died 3 years ago."

"Oh, I am so sorry."

"There you go again, begin like her. She was polite and kind to everyone. She was the only person Nico ever truly loved." 

We walked into the Big House to meet Chiron.

"Do you have any powers? And do you know who your parent is?" Chiron asked when we got inside.

"Well, my mom was a Roman demigod, child of Jupiter, and my father is Poseidon. And for my powers, lets say your are glad I am on your side.

"I want to see these powers." Nico said matter factly.

"Then we have you two fight in a duel." Chiron said.

"I don't want to hurt him." I muttered.

"You don't want to hurt _me_?" Nico partially yelled turning to me. 

Our group walked in to the coliseum; it was huge. I walk to one side and Nico went to the other.

"Good luck." I called to Nico.

"You to."

"Ready, set, GO!" Chiron yelled.

Nico throw up his hands dramatically, for a sec, I thought he was doing a dance move. Then the ground turned black. The dirt, grass, and trees it all was black. Epic power over load. The ground exploded with the dead. Skeletons and zombies sprouted out of the ground. And came toured me.

"_Oh, its soooo on" I thought. _

I slowly raised my arms to the sky; summoning power from Jupiter. I looked over to my left to and Chiron was drinking a bottle of water and pointed at that; and summons the power of Poseidon. Then I closed my eyes and imagined an army of fifty made of water and lighting. I open my eyes and there they were; the soldiers. They were covered in armor, made of imperial gold. They carried spears, swords, and bows and arrows. If anything touched them, they would be electrocuted.

"Επίθεση." I whisper. Επίθεση is Greek for attack.

My army advance on Nico's and as soon as Nico's army touched mine, they were electrocuted into dust. My army start turned to Nico and starts toured him. I said "Στοπ" Greek for Stop. They stopped and with a wave of my hand, they turned into a puddle. Chiron, and Nico just stood there with they mouth open and eyes wide.

"As I said before, be glad I am on your side." 

"Let's go see Percy and Jason, and hopefully Annabeth." Chiron said. "They are probably in the training center, sword fighting."

"Okay" I said.

The whole group starts to walk to what I was the training center, but Chiron raise his hand, "Only Anna and I."

"And me." said Nico to my surprise, "I need to tell Percy and Jason what happened during the fight.

"fine." I said angrily.

The three of us walk to the training center to find this Percy and Jason..

As we walked in the training center, you could hear shouts from two of fighters fighting in the center. One was a tall blonde-haired girl wearing a orange shirt and the other was a little taller than the girl, and was black haired boy wearing a orange Camp Half-Blood shirt too. They seemed to be fighting over something.

"It was nothing!" the girl shouted as they clashed swords.

"You cheated on me!" The boy screamed. The girl lost the grip of her sword and the boy kicked it out of her hands and picked it up.

The put her hands up, "Seaweed Brain, you are being so stupid IT WAS MONOPOLY!"

"And I was winning!"

"Percy, Annabeth." Chiron said strictly, "We needs some help."

"What the Twins do _this_ time." Percy asked.

"This time nothing, but this little Miss Anna here, has some … interesting powers" Chiron said.

Percy looked me up and down, "How old is she?"

"She is 13 and right here. Thank you very much." I said with a little wave of my hand.

Annabeth laughed, "_She _is a spicy one, Seaweed Brain you need to watch out for this one."

"That's what I came to talk to you guys about." Chiron said with a quick look at me. 

While Chiron and Nico explain our fight, I looked around the training center. It look like a normal gym, the only differents were a giant burned wall, swords everywhere, and the painting of some Greek god. It looked cool; I wanted to get my hands on one of the swords so bad. But that would have to wait, I walked over to Chiron.

"What is this thing about me beginning a savior or something." I asked with my arms crossed.

"Three days before you arrived we got a prophecy from the oracle. It said:

_A half- blood with the blood of two gods_

_Must answer the call for help _

_By storm or death the world must end_

_Evil lies sleeping at the Mount Etna_

"You are the _half-blood of the gods, _you are the storm, and Nico is the death. When you go on your quest, you need to bring Leo with you. Mount Etna is said to hold the deadly monster Typhon was trapped under this mountain by Zeus, the god of the sky and thunder and king of gods, and the forges of Hephaestus were said to also be located underneath it. And plus you can take the Argo II."


End file.
